yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Da
Name: Shao Da HeroForgeScreenshot.png|Shao Da mens-capes-robes-coats_monks-robe-and-hood_403.jpg|Monks Robe shaoDa Happy Expression.png|Shao Da Race: Whisper Gnome Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Neutral Class: Monk Age at the start of campaign: 40 Backstory: Shao has mysterious origins, and was left on the monastery near Brightheart in the domain of Siri and Zarina. The monks, never one to refuse aiding of a life, took him in and raised him to be a member of their order. This order of monks was created after the Second Draconian Age and has the chief purpose of recovering any and all tomes relating to magic, history, or events that survived the carnage of the second draconian war, as Yestraz altered much of the history during his rule as well as destroyed outright many documents containing knowledge of what truly was happening during his thousand year reign. They taught him the value of knowledge by understanding yourself and by researching your opponent thoroughly you can conquer your opponent. Part of his duties was that at a young age he was assigned to be an assistant herbalist and gardener to the monastery. Showing an affinity for the craft, he performed his job with care and took seriously the constant threat of beetles and other insects to his beloved cabbages. If the crops failed, starvation would follow, a fate he desperately seeks to avoid. Because of this, he has built up years of hardened hatred towards most kinds of insects. The monastic order, upon his 40th birthday and thus reaching adulthood in the eyes of gnomes, was charged with his first assignment as a collector of knowledge in a field which may interest him, to collect various tomes of gardening techniques from the elves and copy manuscripts so that they could be used within the monastery. Character Sheet: Scores: 9, 11, 14, 15, 16, 16 Character Sheet Carrendine Monk ( Champions of Valor, p. 28) You have learned that study is just as important as insight to finding enlightenment. Prerequisite INT 13, member of Zealots of the Written Word monk order (see page 105), Benefit You can use your Intelligence bonus instead of your Wisdom bonus for determining your monk AC bonus and for determining the save DC against your stunning fist and quivering palm attacks. (Have not received the thesis notes yet.) You can study your thesis notes for 1 hour to treat your monk level as two higher for determining one of the following monk abilities: unarmed damage, AC bonus, or unarmored speed bonus. This benefit lasts for 24 hours, at which point you can study your notes again to gain the same or a different effect. You can't study your notes more than once in any 24-hour period. Whisper Gnomes * Source: Races of Stone. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, –2 Strength, -2 Charisma. * Small: As a Small creature, a whisper gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Whisper gnome base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A whisper gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Darkvision: Whisper gnomes can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and dwarves can function just fine with no light at all. * Weapon Familiarity: Whisper gnomes may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. * +4 racial bonus on Hide checks. * +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. * +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. * +2 racial bonus on Spot checks. * Automatic Languages: Common and Gnome. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. * Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—''ghost sound'', mage hand, message, silence ''(''silence can only be cast on the Whisper Gnome himself). Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + whisper gnome’s Cha modifier + spell level.